


New Cravings

by SXH1417



Series: Love and Losses [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Food, Grillby is amused, M/M, Papyrus hates everything, Pregnancy, Snippy Pappy, Tooth Aching Fluuf, complaining, so is everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: Papyrus is four months along and he is not happy. He's been craving the worst things possible. At least Grillby is there to make sure it's cooked right.





	New Cravings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SesuRescue (Kigachan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/gifts).



> This is in the same series as with No Name and New Names. It’s pure fluff. No mentions of anything in this one like there was in the other two. I wrote this one today in thanks for the coffee that Sesurescue gave me. I hope you all enjoy!

“Uuuugh!” Papyrus groaned from the couch. He was four months along and he was already rubbing his sore stomach. It was stretching again and it was uncomfortable. He was forgetting what it was like to have a toned body. He missed it. But, that was the last thing he was actually complaining about. “I HATE IT!”

“I know, I know. it’s the bane of your existence and it sticks uncomfortably to your bones. That’s why we Toriel brought the Dawn soap,” Grillby said as he flipped the burgers. He was outside on their patio, grilling with Sans and Asgore. Papyrus let a small smile grace his teeth when he caught a glimpse of the front of the apron he’d made for Grillby. It said ‘Grillbabe’. Truly a masterful pun crafted by him alone. He was happy to see Grillby wearing it.

“Now, what would you like with it?” Grillby said, bringing his skeleton husband back to reality. Papyrus sprawled across the couch with a whine.

“Spaghetti?”

“Ha, ha. No.”

“Worth the try,” Papyrus muttered as he laid his head in Undyne’s lap. She’s been crashing with them for a month now because she burned down her apartment again. He and Grillby both teased her about it.

“Come on, answer the question,” Grillby prodded as he let Sans take over for the hotdogs.

“No,” Papyrus answered with a pout.

“Come on, Paps,” Undyne cut in. “You can’t deny that it smells awesome.”

Papyrus let out another frustrated sound, detaching himself from Undyne to curl up on the other side of the couch. “IT DOES AND I HATE IT!”

“You can’t hate it that much if your body is craving it that bad,” Mettaton chimed in.

“Nip it, Mettaton,” Papyrus snipped. Okay, that may have been the hormones talking. Nonetheless, he crossed his arms and sunk further into the couch. “Watch it. My body might just decide that it doesn’t want it and make me hurl it up five minutes later.”

“Don’t worry, Papyrus,” Toriel said as she walked by with a pie in her hand. She stopped long enough to put and comforting paw on his skull. “I had the cravings too when I was pregnant. I didn’t like them either, but they made me try new things. Like snails! Asgore had been trying to get me to try them for ages before I got pregnant. Now, I eat them all the time.”

Papyrus stared at her for a solid minute. “Your Highness, I know you are trying to be comforting, but that was the last thing I needed to hear. I don’t like grease. Period. I don’t want to like grease either. It’s just repulsive to me.” Toriel shrugged and walked outside to tell jokes with Sans.

“You’re in a mood today,” Undyne commented through a mouthful of burger.

Grillby gave her a straight look and said, “What are you talking about? It’s Monday.” The entire room laughed after a minute. Papyrus even let a smile slip. Grillby offered him a hand and he took it gratefully. He may have only been four months alone, but he felt like he was seven. Having twins was hard.

“I just don’t understand it, Grillby,” Papyrus began. “Last time I didn’t crave grease. At all! Is it because of the twins?”

Alphys perked up. “W-Well, there are two of them. Your body may be trying to get as much magic in it as possible. And greasy magic foods are potent with it.”

“she’s right. why else do you think most of the monsters in Snowdin were so fluffy?” Sans piped in, making Papyrus groan loudly in disapproval.

Grillby gave him a soft smile, and helped him to the kitchen, “Tell me what you want on the burger?” Papyrus’s face flushed and he crossed his arms and grumbled something. “What was that?”

Papyrus’s face contorted like he was in agony. “Please don’t make me say it,” he whined.

“If you don’t, you won’t get it. Unless you’d like to make your own burger,” Grillby grinned. Papyrus pouted before muttering something again. “I didn’t quite catch that, honey.”

“I said don’t tell Sans…” Papyrus said low enough that only Grillby heard it. He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot like when he thought he was in trouble.

“I won’t tell him. My lips are sealed,” Grillby assured.

“O-Okay… I s-said I wanted… I want everything on it, except mayonnaise,” Papyrus murmured.

Grillby was a little shocked. To his knowledge, Papyrus had never eaten anything like that before. “Alright. Are you sure? You can taste them first if you want to.” The skeleton gave a sheepish nod. After tasting every topping they had, Papyrus decided to go with the ketchup, mustard, relish, and black olives for his hotdog. For his burger, he got everything on it with extra onions and pickles. He told Papyrus to just take the peanut butter and pick jars with him. Once his plate was made, he went and sat down next to Undyne again.

He was used to the strange looks he got from his cravings. Grillby sat next to him, setting down the jars for him along with the grape Koolaid he had been craving. Papyrus brought the burger to his teeth and took a bite. As soon as the taste hit his tongue his eyes began to water. It tasted so good! He hated it, but it was exactly what he needed!

Papyrus finished the burger off before everyone finished getting their plates. Tears welled up in his eyes and as he began eating the fantastic hotdog next. Just as he finished it, Sans set down some fries with a wink. He took one look at them and his mouth was still watering. He took one fry and opened the pickle jar. Sans laughed a little as he dipped the fry into the juice and ate it. He wanted to try it too. Big mistake trying to take Papyrus’s fries. He nearly got bit.

Papyrus finished off the fries. His brow furrowed as he did. Grillby looked over at him, seeing the concern written all over his features.

“Something wrong?”

“No… I’m just still hungry,” Papyrus said.

Grillby grinned, “Want another burger?”

“Yes, please,” he asked, a cute hopeful look on his face. Grillby smiled and put down his food long enough to go make papyrus another one. While he did, Papyrus munched on the pickles in the peanut butter and downed his drink. When Grillby came back, he gave Papyrus a quick peck on the cheekbone before handing him his plate. “Thank you,” Papyrus replied, leaning into him when he sat down. “Love you, Grillby.”

“Love you, too, Papyrus.”

“Get a room!” Undyne said, pretending to be disgusted by the display.

“Get a House! Preferably a fireproof one so you stop burning yours down!” Papyrus shot back before kissing Grillby’s cheek. If Grillby wasn’t so used to the mood swings, he’d have gotten whiplash. But, it was still funny to see everyone else’s reactions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story. If you want to see more, ask me questions or get updates on things I'm doing, check out my Tumblr!
> 
> https://sxh-studios1417.tumblr.com/


End file.
